


The Last Pure Blood

by kaisoo8812love



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoo8812love/pseuds/kaisoo8812love
Summary: Kyungoo is the last PurebloodHe already accomplished a lotAlive for almost a millenniumGain a lot of friends, but is still missing something
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh G! what a horrible intro. Really sorry about that. This work is under my AFF acc. and I'm just posting it here to motivate myself more.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ November, 1898 _

_Pleading eyes and whimper caught Kyungsoo's attention as he was about to walk away in the woods. Sighing he turned around once more and is faced with a crying man all bloody and weak, naked from waist below and shirt all ripped. A hand out stretching towards him, whispering, where if he was normal he wouldn't be able to hear it. Pleading eyes and whimpers caught Kyungsoo’s attention as he was about to walk away in the woods.Sighing he turned around once more and is faced with a crying man, all bloody and weak, naked from waist below and shirt all ripped.A hand outstretching towards him, whispering, where if he was normal he won’t be able to hear it._

  
_ “Please… I-I don’t want to d-die…”_

  
_ Kyungsoo walked closer and looked at the man lying almost lifeless in the ground.Howls of wolves can be heard as the night wind blows.Kyungsoo leaned down._

  
_ “Save me… I b-beg of you, s-sir.”_

  
_ The man, once more whispered.Kyungsoo can feel its heart beat slowly fading.He chuckled lowly and looked at the man intently.The man despite of his status suddenly shivered in fear as he look at the man leaning down on him, his eyes flicker of red and gold._


	2. Hana

November,1898

Pleading eyes and whimpers caught Kyungsoo’s attention as he was about to walk away in the woods. Sighing he turned around once more and is faced with a crying man, all bloody and weak, naked from waist below and shirt all ripped. A hand outstretching towards him, whispering, where if he was normal he won’t be able to hear it.

“Please… I-I don’t want to d-die…”

Kyungsoo walked closer and looked at the man lying almost lifeless in the ground. Howls of wolves can be heard as the night wind blows. Kyungsoo leaned down.

“Save me… I b-beg of you, s-sir..”

The man, once more whispered. Kyungsoo can feel its heart beat slowly fading. He chuckled lowly and looked at the man intently. The man despite of his status suddenly shivered in fear as he look at the man leaning down on him, his eyes flicker of red and gold.

“Do you really want…. my help?”

Kyungsoo then asked slowly. The man, not knowing of what to do stay still shaking in fear looking in the strangers eyes that still flicker in two rich colors.

“Wha-what are you--” coughing blood and heavy breathing stopped his question.

No! The man thinks. I can’t die… I don’t want to die.. Please…

“Please sir.. w-whatever you are, h-help me…”

Kyungsoo can see the desire to live in the man’s eyes and despite of being scared of him still he managed to ask again for help.

“Very well..”

A scream echoed in the hollows of the night. Animals fuss around and make more sounds blending with the man’s scream. As the scream dies out, Kyungsoo then stood up and held the man limping in his arms. The man’s wounds closing up as his skin color turns into more shade of pale white; they vanish into thin air in a blink of an eye.

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++

November,1903

Kyungsoo is tired of all this. There’s nothing new to amuse him, not even all the power and riches that he have can quench this feeling inside him. Being who he is, what he is, creating dread feelings to others makes him happy and amused but that was before.

A knock on the door made him stop all his thinking. A few seconds after, the door opens and a tall man with elfish ears appear, a small smile carved in his lips and he bowed when he was a few feet closer to his master.

“Sire, you have called me?”

Kyungsoo then look at the tall man in front of him and sighed. Reaching for the glass of wine and giving to the tall man taking a hold of it.

“Chanyeol…”

Kyungsoo whispered, gesturing for the glass he is holding. The said man then took a sip in the glass as if knowing what his master wanted and smiles, humming as he tasted the bittersweet wine in his tongue.

“It is very good, Sire”

Kyungsoo then nodded and walked towards the window. Chanyeol followed and stood behind his master, waiting for him to talk.

“Do you regret,” Kyungsoo paused and turned, his eyes meeting with Chanyeol. “me… turning you?” He looked closely in the tall man’s eyes, wanting to see regret in there, but there was none.

Chanyeol then smiled and shook his head.

“No. I am but nothing of regret, Sire. Only thankfulness to what you’ve done for me on that horrible night.”

Chanyeol then took a step closer. Kyungsoo then saw the sincerity in the man’s eyes, and for the first time on that night, he managed a smile.

“I have avenged you, yes, to what those monsters did to you. But I am.. also a monster, more than them.. and I still remember the look on your face that night…”

Chanyeol only laughed at his master’s words. Only stopping as he sees his masters’  
not amused face.

“Who wouldn’t? It was the first time I’ve encountered something or rather someone like you, Sire” Chanyeol then said truthfully.

“Very true” Kyungsoo then grinned.

“You’re eyes are not something normal by that time, but I know you’re not a monster like those men who almost killed me.. raped me” Chanyeol’s voice turned into a whisper in his last two words.

The said man then looked at his master and suddenly felt guilty. He knew his master doesn’t want him feeling sorry for his self again. By that, he knew his master is not happy.

“I’m sorry, Sire. I can’t help being sorry for myself. I know you don’t want that.” Kyungsoo then sighed and lead Chanyeol to sit down. Holding his hands on his own  
and showing a smile just to assure that it is fine.

“It was 5 years ago, Yeol. It’s not that long if you ask me that’s why I understand. But you can’t always feel down every time you remember.”

A smile then formed on Chanyeol’s face, furrowing his brows when he remembered something. And Kyungsoo knew of what it was.

“Baekhyun..” Chanyeol whispered.

“I know…” Chanyeol look at his master, tears glistening in his eyes. “And that is why  
I called you.”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face cost confusion on Chanyeol’s part. He was about to say something when he caught a familiar scent in the air. Quickly snapping his head towards the door and he froze.

“Baek..” comes a whisper.

The man standing in the doorway is now crying. Hands clasped tightly in his mouth. Kyungsoo then stood up and gestured for Baekhyun to step inside the room, but the man is too weak to walk given the emotions he is feeling.

Baekhyun was startled as the man with doe-eyes is suddenly in front of him in a mere second. The man, who talk him out to come and see his Chanyeol, who he thought is dead, and be together again. Honestly, he thought the man is taking drugs.

“You have to come with me”

Startled at the sudden sound, he looked around only to be met with a man a tad shorter than him but is definitely intimidating by the looks it’s giving him. They are alone in an alley, and he is scared. What would you expect? Only the two of them in this dark alley with no sign of other people walking by.

“W-who are y-you?” he managed to squeak out. The man then smirked.  
“Don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything to you.” He said. “Then w-what do you w-want from me?”  
“I just want to make a friend happy. And I know only you can do that.”

As the man said those words, he got more frightened. Would they do something to him? Hundreds of questions clouded his mind.

“And it is certainly not.. I repeat not, what you are thinking”

“You missed your lover?” That had him looking into the man’s eyes.

Chanyeol. His Chanyeol. Oh how he missed him so much. But his yeollie is dead. “Come with me,” the man offered his hand, “and be together with him.”  
That would be great. But his Chanyeol would be sad if he killed himself or be killed by this man just to be together with him, right?

“Again, it is not what you are thinking”

“Then what is?! My Chanyeol is dead! He is killed by those sickly people who only wanted pleasure to themselves!!” he said shouting. “They could’ve just let him live.. why?! Tell me why?!” He is sobbing now.

Remembering what the police told him. His Chanyeol was robbed, raped and is beatin’ to death, a few stab wounds were also found in his body. And he shuddered, hugging his body tightly.

“I am sorry. But that body they found is not Chanyeol.”

That had him snapping his head towards the man. It cost more confusion this time. Is this man toying with him? Playing with his emotions?

But a part of him wants— no— believes that the man is telling the truth. He wants his Channie back.

“Just come with me” voice cold as the man stare at him. Suddenly, the man’s eyes flashed with red and gold. Mouth agape, the man took his hand and suddenly he saw black.

“I see that you are finally awake.” The voice snapped Baekhyun’s train of thoughts. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who is still frozen on his spot and then to the man in front of him.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++

May, 2013

“Tell me again, why am I here?” brows raised as Kyungsoo questioned Chanyeol who is already fidgeting in his seat, Baekhyun laughing nervously by his side.

“U-uh, I think you forgot that to-today’s Kris’s and Tao’s wedding day.” Chanyeol  
said nervously. He knows his master isn’t fond of these gatherings, but the werewolf would tear him to pieces if his master won’t be here, and that is pretty much not a good idea.

Kyungsoo then stopped to think, looking around at the venue and to all the people, only 5 people to be exact that is near them, before finally landing his eyes to the said couple. His face softened but still the aura he is releasing isn’t appealing to those who knew. It was then that Kris decided to walk towards their direction.

“I can see that you’re not happy, Sire.” Kris said, giving Kyungsoo a knowing look. “But as you can see, it’s my wedding.”

“I see that.” Kyungsoo said, giving the venue a once over. “But for the both of you, I’ll stay.”

Kyungsoo smiled as Kris let out a sigh of relief. They’ve been friends and allies for a very long time, if almost 2 centuries would be considered too long, then attending their wedding will be fine.

“Thank you. Just relax, minimize the aura please.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed at the remark. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at this.

“You know I can’t help that.”

“I know, just maybe you could…” Kris gives him a look and shrugged.  
“Ugh! Fine, I’ll do something. Go now, your wedding won’t start without you.” Nodding, Kris walks to the coordinator to start the ceremony. Kyungsoo then looked  
at the couple beside him, shaking his head and sitting down, the two followed quietly.

\----

Jongin is running for almost 30 minutes and he is dead tired, but he can’t stop or else he’s dead. Tao would surely kill him for being late on the latter’s wedding day. Cursing when he arrived at the venue and realized that yes, he is dead, for the wedding is already done and is in fact having its reception already.

“Where do you think you’re going young man?!” A voice stopped him from going back out in the comforts of his home. He turned around slowly and is met with

Suho’s imploring look. He offered a sly smile before greeting.

“I… I j-just got here hyung” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing his nape at the same time.

“Hmmm... Surely, you know what this means?” Suho said giving Jongin a ridiculous look. Jongin lowered his head in return.

“Come on. At least greet them properly, not running away ‘cause you’re late. Like late, late.” Suho said, rolling his eyes in the process to make his point.

Suho then dragged Jongin towards the newly wedded couple who are busy talking and saying their thank you’s to other guests. Jongin only whined at this but still followed the elder.

Once the two are behind the couple, Tao then looked behind and smiled then frowned when he saw Jongin’s slacked shoulder and head lowered.

“Kim Jongin, you are so not keeping your promise!”

Jongin flinched at Tao’s harsh tone. Kris then turned around and laughed at Jongin’s state, nodding at Suho’s direction before calming his wife.

“There, there. At least he still made it?” Kris said, lightly gripping his wife’s shoulder. “He’s late and did not manage to attend the ceremony, but still, he’s here…” Tao sighed and composed his self.

“You’re excused this time. But it’s my wedding and it’s important to me and you--” “I’m really sorry hyung. Sorry!” Jongin cut his hyung’s words and profusely bowing  
his head. “My alarm didn’t work and then I got into traffic that’s why I ran and ran  
and then I’m here and--”

“Jongin” hands clasped his shoulders, cutting off his obvious train of words, looking up he saw Tao’s amused look, and so is Suho and Kris. Honestly, even other people are staring at him right now.

Embarrassment filled his guts and he sure knows that he is flushing red right now. Others might mistake him for a tomato. Once again he lowered he’s head, looking almost like a kicked puppy earning him a coo from Tao and Suho.

“Aww. It’s okay Jonginie, I forgive you. You’re too cute to not be forgiven!” Tao squealed and pinched Jongin’s cheek, earning a whine for it.

“Now, I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet, am I right?” Tao asked.

Jongin nodded and is immediately pulled to the buffet table, Suho excusing to go find a friend, Kris coming with him to greet other guests. He saw Xuimin getting dumplings and stuffing it on his mouth only to choke afterwards. Tao tapped Xuimin’s back and scolding him for eating too fast. Jongin just shakes his head and go grab some food.

Looking for a place to sit down he saw some of his teachers during his freshmen and sophomore years. Some of them recognized him and smiled, he also saw his music teacher from his freshman years, with a tall guy with elfish ears.

“Must be his boyfriend or husband..” he said to himself.

“Jongin, over here” Jongin looked behind to find the owner of the voice. He saw his bestfriend Taemin waving at him with some of their classmates and a boy he never saw before. He smiled at them and walked to their direction.

“Hey guys!” He greeted once seated between Taemin and the boy he never saw before. Must be Kris hyung’s younger brother, they looked similar in some ways.

“Jongin, I’d like you to meet Sehun. Sehun, this is my bestfriend I’m talking about, Jongin” Taemin introduced him to the boy. The latter only nod a little, his face void of any emotion.

“Nice to meet you, Sehun” Jongin offered his hands, Sehun shaking it a little and continued on eating his meal. Jongin just looked at him for a while; Taemin cleared his throat and smile. Jongin just shrug it off and started eating. He is hungry after all.

Taemin then leaned closer and whispered, “Sorry about him, he’s just like that” Jongin just nod. His stomach is more important than a boy with a poker face.

He’s almost done with his food when the newlywed comes up to their table. They greeted the couple and took a picture together.

“I heard that Kris oppa will be our P.E Instructor, is it true oppa?” Sulli said and the others look at Kris hyung with anticipation. They all heard that he’s a great teacher; some even transferred to the latter’s class because of that.

“Yes I am, but I won’t tolerate all of you just because we’re friends outside of school” Kris said earning whines of protest from them. They only laugh in return.

Jongin looked at Sehun, the boy maybe the same age as his, doesn’t even bother to laugh along with them. Jongin poked his sides, hoping for a flinch, but nothing happened, instead the boy only looked at him pointedly. He was about to open his mouth when a melodious yet deep voice cut in. All of them stop and stare at the owner of the voice.

“Kris, Tao,” the man paused and look at Sehun, the boy standing immediately, “We will be going ahead. Congratulations again” the man bowed a little and the couple bowed back and smile.

“Sehun…” The man looked at Sehun once again and turned around, Sehun following behind. The others sigh, Krystal and Sulli the only ones’ holding their breaths.

Tao then cleared his throat and excused to go to other guests. Jongin glanced at the two girls, giving them a weird look. Sulli manage to catch his stare and smile, composing herself at the same time.

“Is it just me, or the two of you are tense?” Taemin said, startling the two girls. “Do you know that man? I mean, from the looks and all he seem to be very important, considering that Kris hyung and Tao hyung bowed lower than they should be” he continued.

Jongin kept quiet, listening to others and remembering the way others act in front of the man. He may be small but given the fact that yes, the couple did bow lower than they should, and Krystal and Sulli’s reaction, especially Sehun following the man.

“He’s the owner of the school we’re attending” Krystal replied meekly. Gasps can be heard in their table, others start murmuring to themselves.

Jongin then look at the direction Sehun and the man go to and saw the two of them talking to his music teacher and the tall man before all four of them exits the venue.

“But h-he looks young!” Taemin said eyes wide. The girls give him a look before focusing their attention at Jongin.

“You okay?” Krystal asked worriedly. Jongin just smile a bit, mind still on the man with melodious yet deep voice.

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++

July, 2013

It’s been a week since the class started and Jongin found it to be exactly how it is as his freshmen and sophomore year. He’s excited for this day, remembering that  
today they will perform for the freshmen’s welcome party. Jongin can’t help but think that maybe the owner of this school will come and watch, and deep inside he’s hoping to see him again.

“Jongin, are you okay?” One of his senior said. He looked around the room to see that all of them are now looking at him.

“I’m fine, Kevin sunbae” he said. The said man then nod and continued to smoothen the choreography for their presentation.

They continued to practice, stopping when the door opened revealing Taemin and  
Sehun walking inside.

“Ah! You must be Oh Sehun?” Their instructor said. “Krystal and Sulli told me that you already learned the moves for today,” he paused and looks at Sehun who nods, continuing, “So I guess, you’ll only learn for the formations for later. Let’s start again.”

They continued rehearsing; Jongin looked at Sehun and complimented the boy on his mind. Once finished, they head out to the gymnasium for the event. The whole gym is packed with students and teachers, some outsiders here and there too. They hurried for the backstage to change clothing and rehearse for the last time. With the music and crowds cheering, the event started.

Jongin is excited at the same time nervous, too many what if’s hovering his thoughts. Especially the ‘what if the owner is here and he’s gonna watch me flop?!’ thought. And his panicking, this is not good. Not good at all.

“Hey!”

Jongin literally jumped at that, clutching his chest he’s met with Sehun’s famous poker face. Jongin offered a small smile before returning to his panicking.

“You know, panicking at this time won’t help anyone at all” Sehun said. Jongin gave him an incredulous look, seeing that Sehun rolled his eyes at him. Jongin slumped on the floor, not caring if his butt hurt for the impact.

“I can’t calm down, okay?!” Jongin half-screamed half-squeaked, which made him more ridiculous than he already is. Sehun then sat beside him, looking nowhere. Jongin just stayed quiet; maybe Sehun would say something okay.

“Being nervous is fine, but panicking? Dude, you might cost all the other members their hard work if you messed up” Jongin then stare at nowhere like Sehun does, analyzing what the other said.

“I know. I’m just t-thinking a lot of things” He sighed, looking down at his feet. “Hey, Sehun?” the latter hummed, “What’s the owner of this school’s name? You know, Krystal and Sulli--”

“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo” Sehun said, cutting his question. “And we’re not related” Sehun looked at him and continued, “I can read your face, so yeah.” At this, Jongin didn’t say a word.

The sound of people running out and some screaming stopped the event. Sehun and Jongin looked at each other before standing up, the rest of them followed out. They saw a lot of people surrounding something and Jongin can’t see what is happening. Sehun then hold his elbow and dragged him further towards the crowd, soon after he saw two of their teachers holding two boys maybe around their age or younger who are struggling to free the teachers hold.

“Cool!” Sehun said, smirking at the view. Jongin only looked at him incredulously. He can’t believe this guy.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind the errors as I haven't proof readed it.
> 
> Chapter 1 at last!


	3. Deul

“Sire, there’s a fight near the gymnasium ‘caused by untamed newborns.” Chanyeol said in a hurry. Kyungsoo stood up and walk straight out his office, Chanyeol following closely behind.

“Who’re dealing with them right now?” He asked eyes straight ahead. Some of the students and teachers recognizing him bow their heads as greeting.

“Amber and Victoria are there, though they can’t control them fully due to some humans watching the area.”

They stop as soon as they reach the area. The event obviously stopped because of the fight, people surrounding them, some even filming the scene as if it was a show. Kyungsoo just watched, brows furrowed, not liking where this is all going. Amber  
and Victoria are wounded, still holding the two newborns who’re struggling profusely and clawing at some people like they are food.

Amber tried dragging the one she’s holding but a newborns strength isn’t one to be taken for granted, Amber was soon dumped on the ground her grip loosening and the newborn tried to run to a human nearby. The newborn was suddenly facing the ground, both hands behind his back held firmly by a man.

Chanyeol gasped and looked at Kyungsoo who only smirked at the scene. He can’t believe the man is back after a decade. He then started to walk near them, Chanyeol who is still in awe snapped at his trance and followed; helping Victoria with the newborn she’s holding.

Chanyeol is still worried, since a lot of people are seeing this now but when he managed to take a look around, he sees Lay. Good thing Lay is there. Lay can somewhat let the people see that these newborns are just students making a ruckus and not see the newborns eyes and fangs. Somewhat like a blindfold or a mask to make these newborns look like mere mortals.

The newborn in the man’s grip is still squirming around and hissing only to whimper when the man holds the newborns hands tightly and pushing them further the newborns body.

The people around them started whispering with each other about Kyungsoo’s appearance. The man is rarely seen around the school’s premises. Some even wonder who he is. His stature screaming with authority, one you cannot disobey or you will face the consequences. His eyes void of no emotions but make you shiver with one look.

“Alright everyone, the show’s over. You may get back inside the gym.” Kyungsoo said firmly. Slowly they move back inside the gym. A few stayed behind but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, they’re all like them. Or so he thought.

“Sehun, bring your friend back inside.” Sehun flinched at Kyungsoo’s sharp tone, slowly dragging Jongin inside the gym as well. The man resisted for a few, but when he met Kyungsoo’s eyes, he let Sehun drag him back to the gym, as if his strength  
is taken out of him.

\----

“Chanyeol, leave us for a moment.”

Chanyeol then bowed and close the door. Kyungsoo stood near the window facing the man he hadn’t seen in a decade. The man stood still not bothering any greetings for the man in front of him. Waiting for any sign of displeasure for his return.

“I see that you’re back after a long time of vacation.” Kyungsoo said his tone not even a question but is a command that the man should answer.

“My apologies Sire. I’ve been too amazed to the places I’ve gone to and hadn’t realized I’ve been gone too long.” At the man’s response Kyungsoo then laughed and walked closer, hugging the man in the process. Making said man sigh in relief.

“I’ve missed you brother. No need to be so polite around me.” Kyungsoo said with a smile. The man then laughed and hugged Kyungsoo back. “I’ve missed you too brother.”

It was then that Chanyeol stride inside only to stop at the two hugging figure. The two hearing his steps lets go of each other and held a questioning look at Chanyeol who only lowered his head and slowly stepped closer.

“Sire, we’ve found out who turned the two newborns.”

Kyungsoo became serious so is the man beside him. He gave Chanyeol a look, urging him to continue only to disappear after hearing the name that turned two innocent people to vampires. The man then shook his head with a smirk and disappeared as well leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded.

\--

“He’s back.”

Kris then stood up as soon as he hears it. If he is back, then he feels sorry already. Blood will be shed and fear will be felt, that’s for sure.

“Where is he right now?”

“We don’t know. Chanyeol said that he left as soon as Sire left when he found out who turned those newborns that ‘caused trouble earlier.”

“I shouldn’t be calm regarding this situation, but since he’s already here, no need to fret.” Kris said, slowly lowering his body on the couch. The others also nod in agreement.

“Chanyeol’s been asking who he is.”

“Let Sire tell that to him, Lay. We cannot just say who he is to the others. Only a few of us know who he really is…” Kris said seriously. Looking at them and they nod in return.

“We know that. Well then, let’s just deal with what happened earlier. Xiumin and I  
are gonna gather the students who saw what happened earlier so that we can erase their memories.. and to also confiscate the videos taken in the process” Lay suggested, gesturing to Xuimin who nods.

“Let the others help to make it faster so that by the time he’s back, it’s already been taken care of. Good thing you were there to mask the newborns eyes and fangs, if not, that would be a disaster. Dismiss. ” Kris says with finality and the others headed out immediately to finish the task at hand.

\---- “Kyuhyun”

The said man then franticly turned to look at the person who called him. Sweat now visible in his pale face as soon as he met eyes with the man who called him. Another man appears a moment later, aura almost the same as the first one who came.

Kyungsoo’s face reads death and together with the other man in the room, Kyuhyun feels the temperature dropping. Even if his skin is already cold, it felt like his being dead all over again.

“S-Sire… I – I’m really r-really sorry. They got out and I’v--” The man didn’t even finish his sentence when his breath was cut short by a hand on his throat.

“Ahh.. They’ve got out?” Kyungsoo said. Clicking his tongue as his eyes surveys the room.

“Y-yees—Sire..” Kyuhyun said gasping for air. Red and golden eyes soon met his, his breath hitching, dead heart felt like pumping crazily. Those eyes only meant one thing.

Kyuhyun then whimpered and tried to break free. Any resistance, however, is not a match to the man who is holding his neck. Instead, it only felt like its tightening even more.

Kyungsoo then sighed, gesturing his hands in the air and the man’s grip loosened a bit.

“Speak!” The other man said, frightening enough, it’s almost the same as  
Kyungsoo’s.

“I was just about to put the vile on them to calm t-them down Sire a-and the other just went rampage a-and th-th-then--”

“ENOUGH!”

The vampire then stopped. Quivering in the hands of a stranger, eyes not daring to look at Kyungsoo’s. He knows he was done for. It was forbidden to change someone hastily without Kyungsoo’s consent, especially the lives of the innocent.

“I’m very disappointed in you Kyuhyun… Very, very disappointed” at the words, the vampire now really lowered his eyes more of shame. Why not? Kyungsoo trusted him, and what did he do? He turned 2 students just because he felt parched.

Kyungsoo then sighed again, weighing the punishment for the said vampire. Kyuhyun just stayed still, head still lowered and the other man’s grip still tight. He  
just wished that whatever Kyungsoo would decide, he would still forgive him for what he has done to those students.

“Fine… I know I can’t control your desires or any others out there. But still, I thought you have a very good self control in you, and what happened just now, proved me wrong.” Kyuhyun then whimpered at the finality of Kyungsoo’s voice and the disappointment in them.

“I’ll put you in a test. One that will determine if I could still trust you or not”

After the words had been said, Kyungsoo then vanished and the grip on his neck is also gone. Kyuhyun looked blearily in the room, temperature still as cold when the two vampires came in. He can only whimper again, slumping his body to the ground, looking absolutely helpless.

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++

Jongin is still in the process of what happened earlier. The welcoming event is being postponed and will be held again next week because of the commotion earlier. He doesn’t know what happened first but he sure knew that his two teachers have claw marks on their skin and some dried blood from what he saw earlier.

It also doesn’t help that Sehun is just calm from everything and it frustrates him to the bones. Speaking of Sehun, he is nowhere to be seen as of the moment. The only thing he remembers from earlier is that he made eye contact with the owner of the school and then Sehun dragged him back to the dance studio where the others are already there.

He got up and went out, hoping to find Sehun in the other part of the campus. He slowly roamed the area, starting in the gym, then to the cafeteria where he is suddenly dragged down to a chair by two very serious faced girls, namely Krystal and Sulli.

“What the hell guys?!” He shrieked. The other two still remained serious, which is becoming very awkward if he might say so.

“Where are you going?” come Sulli’s question.

Suddenly he felt anxious. He looked around, hoping for an escape but there was none. He sighed in defeat then shrugged.

“I’m looking for Sehun, why?” He asked back, only to be met with a not so amused face of his two classmates in dance class.

“Um.. is there something you guys wanna tell me?” hesitation laced in is voice. The two only looked at each other and then back at him.

“Don’t go looking for Sehun, he went home, we saw him earlier” Krystal said. Jongin can’t really say that she’s lying since the way she’s looking at him, eyes full of seriousness.

“Okay… Do you have his number? I’m pretty sure--” The stern look has him  
stopping and gave a tight smile. He then stood up and nodded, asking if the girls will go back to the dance studio and they said ‘yes’ in unison.

He’ll just ask Sehun tomorrow. Though, he can’t quite determine why the two are acting like that. I mean he’s just looking for Sehun and wanted to ask some things. He just let it go for now and followed the two to the dance studio.

\--

Kyungsoo reappeared in the meeting room, followed by the other man whom some don’t know of. A mixture of vampires and werewolves, ones that Kyungsoo trusts, where already in the meeting room, all of them standing up when Kyungsoo appeared, bowing in respect.

Once Kyungsoo is settled the others then take seats, some still wary since the man from earlier is standing behind Kyungsoo, and somewhat they look similar in some ways but they held it for themselves.

Kyungsoo has this bored look yet the glow of his original set of eyes means he is not amused of the situation and very much not happy at all. Kris hummed and looked at the man beside Kyungsoo, who in turn smiled as a greeting.

“I’ve already dealt with Kyuhyun,” Kyungsoo paused when murmurs of the latters name can be heard from those who don’t know who turned the newborns earlier. “I’ve decided to put him into a test. One, you all know of very well”

The others then gasped as those words leave Kyungsoo’s lips. They know that if that test will be given to Kyuhyun, the man is surely gonna fail. No one passed the said test yet, those who disobeyed Kyungsoo before just like what Kyuhyun had done. Those who did not keep it in when they are parched of blood and no longer want the one’s in the blood bank.

“When will the test happen, Sire?” Amber asked. She’s the one in charged with everything when it comes to the test.

“In two weeks time, make sure to guard Kyuhyun properly.” Xiumin then volunteered to do so since he has a military background before.

“What about earlier? Is it taken cared of?” Kyungsoo then asked.

“It’s already done, Sire. My pack helped gather the students and confiscated their gadgets in the process, Lay, Sehun and Xiumin erased their memories as well.” Kris informed. Kyungsoo nodded in understanding.

“That’s good. Where are the newborns?”

“They’re locked up in the training room, Sire. Victoria already injected the vile to calm them down so that they can control their senses. Tao and I will be in charged to train them control their urge,” Kris explained, looking directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Baekhyun will be handling their diet.”

“Good. Let Vlad, handle their trainings too.” At the mention of the name, those who know only nod in return. And those who only knew the man by his name and what the man is known for are looking bewildered.

Chanyeol then took that chance to look at the man behind Kyungsoo. He got a hunch that the man is Vlad. So he stayed quiet, still looking at the man only averting his gaze when Baekhyun held his hand, small smile plastered on his face. He smiled in return, assuring Baekhyun that everything is alright.

“Some of you already know him. For those who don’t,” he paused, gesturing his hands in a sort of wave, and the man behind him moved forward, still with his emotionless face he managed a short nod. “Meet my brother. He just got back after  
10 years of wanting to be alone and explore. I think you already know who he is without really putting a face with the name from before.”

Those who don’t know where shock, such as Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Brother? From what they know, Kyungsoo is the only son of the Do clan. How? All their questions don’t make sense at the same time it also does. Seeing as the man had a bit of resemblance to Kyungsoo.

“Hello” greeted the man. Surprisingly enough, it’s also almost the same as  
Kyungsoo.

“Hi hyung~” comes the enthusiastic greeting from Sehun. The man then laughs and shakes his head in return.

Chanyeol’s eyes then doubled at the exchange. He knows Sehun is not that jolly to others, always having that resting bitch face on. Even Chanyeol himself can’t really make Sehun laugh fully.

“Is there anything else?” Kyungsoo asked, when his met with silence, he stood up and gave everyone a look. All of them bowed down and left the room when Kyungsoo vanished together with his brother.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun run up to Kris who is now talking to Amber. Kris bid goodbye to her and turned around to face the two, knowing exactly their reason to approach.

“Yes, I know Vlad and so does Sehun,” he said, interrupting what Chanyeol would say. “And I don’t wanna tell you who he is first since it should be Sire to tell you two.”

The two gape at him mouth’s forming words but no sound coming out of them. Kris then sighed and pats their shoulders.

“You should go and ask Sire himself. I’m pretty sure he’ll tell you both. It’s just not in his nature to say something about someone if nobody asked him about it.” Kris gave the two of them a knowing look before continuing. “And the both of you, very much know about that attitude I’m talking about.” After that, he left saying that he still has a class to teach after what happened earlier.

Without thinking much and not even sparing a look around, both of them disappeared in a blink of an eye to head to the mansion. Both of them missed the presence of someone starring wide eyed of what he just saw.

xxx


	4. Set

The moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun appeared in the mansion, the first thing that they smelt is blood surrounding the mansion. They looked at each other in a panic once they recognized whose blood they smell. They ran in a split of seconds towards their master’s office where the smell of blood is much heavier, launching at the door for any other trespassers that might have harmed their master.

They’re not really thinking properly now, both of them ignored the fact that Kyungsoo can handle himself much more than any of them can. They acted on instinct once they saw a man towering over Kyungsoo, head tilted as somewhat biting their master’s neck.

Chanyeol was quick to put his hands on the man and pulled him, except that the man didn’t even budge. He panicked more but stopped when a hand touched his arms that are holding the man’s shoulder. Baekhyun also stopped, in the process to actually kick the man when he catches their masters amused eyes, one that is saying he is fine. Chanyeol looked up only to meet Kyungsoo’s gentle face, eyes a soft color of gold.

The both of them calmed down and stood together, waiting for the man, which when they take a look is in fact, Vlad, their masters brother. Waiting is somewhat forever for the two, they are both known to be very impatient when they’re just standing and not doing anything. They’re basically kids at heart, as what Kyungsoo always say. Very energetic too, one that Kyungsoo is jealous about, since he wanted to be so energetic like the two or the others too.

“Thank you, brother.” The words Vlad says snapped both of them and now focused on their master and his brother. Questions still linger in their heads, one that Kyungsoo knows of very well.

Kyungsoo then gave his brother a warm smile, one that the couple only sees rarely. It makes their heart melt into goo; they wanted to see that smile on their master often.

The two were in a trance for the smile that Kyungsoo showed only to snap out of it when they see that Kyungsoo motioned his hands for them to sit down. Slowly, the two of them followed their master somewhat shying away with their behavior.

Boy this is a loooong talk. Chanyeol thinks.

\----

Jongin is still in deep thought during practice when Taemin suddenly rushed inside the studio, breaking Jongins thinking about earlier. All the dancers even their instructors are now looking at Taemin, most of’em are annoyed since he interrupted the practice, some just resumed to their dancing.

Taemin looked bothered. Being the good bestfriend that he is, he approached his bestfriend and patted his back making Taemin jumped for a bit, which is highly surprising. Jongin knew Taemin is not one to be jumpy all of a sudden, especially with a simple pat.

“Are you okay, Tae?” Sulli asked her hands now on Taemin’s elbow to guide him to sit down with them. Jongin then sat down and put his arms on Taemin’s shoulder, making sure that his bestfriend is okay.

“I’m—I’m fine. Something just came up and I-I need to go home early” after saying this, Taemin stood up and gathered his things.

“Tae…” Jongin called. He’s worried. If Taemin is like this, it only means that he has a problem. He just hope that he’ll tell it to him.

Taemin looked back, only gesturing his hands saying that he’ll call them later and then head out. Most of them looked at their direction, somewhat asking what’s wrong, none of them answered. Two of their sunbaes approached them.

“Sulli, Krys, we need to talk to you about some steps that you needed to add for the routine.” One of them said. The girls only nodded and stood up, walking away with the two seniors in the corner to talk.

Jongin just stayed still, he’s not a girl after all. He sighed and just continues with the individual practice. Though they’ve already perfected it, from what happened earlier, they need to practice again and might as well add some more to make the welcoming party much enjoyable.

\----

“What is it, sunbae?”Krystall asked once they’re out of earshot.

Kevin and Kiseop surveyed the whole room first before looking at the two. Both of them are serious. The girls then gulped. They know if these two are like that it means something is wrong.

“Kiseop heard Taemin’s thoughts.” Kevin said. Eyes looking dead serious, the girls kept still, meaning them to continue.

“Taemin saw something earlier,” Kiseop paused and looked around again, just to make sure that no one is listening before continuing, “Chanyeol and Baekhyun teleporting” the girls eyes widened at this, now panicking.

“Oh no! That’s not good! Is that why--” Kevin just nooded, interrupting Sulli. Krystal then took her phone out.

“I’ll call Kris oppa, I don’t have the others phone num--”

“I have Lay oppa’s number, Krys..” Sulli immediately fished her phone out and tap the call screen on Lay’s number.

Once Lay answered, Sulli didn’t even greet the other on the phone and just went straight to telling about what the two boys just said. Lay gave her instructions and also gave Xiumins’ number since he’s the only one left in the school grounds right now.

Krystal jotted down Xiumin’s number and is just about to press call when Kevin held her wrist and his head motioned on her back. The girls looked behind only to find Jongin walking closer.

“Hey,” Jongin greeted once he’s in front of them and continue, “I just got a text from Tae, he wants me I mean, the both of you also to come meet him in the park right now” Jongin said, his hands also motioning for the girls.

The other four looked at each other, giving themselves a silent understanding of what might Taemin wanted to talk to them. The girls then nodded and just told Jongin to wait for them outside while they get their things and do a retouch of their make-up. Of course the make-up part is an alibi, good thing Jongin bought it; thinking it’s always a girl’s thing to patch their make-up before, mid and after school.

It’s also a good thing that the dance studio has its own restroom and shower. Once Jongin grabbed his things and walked out, the girls then said goodbye to Kevin and Kiseop and hurriedly went to the restroom, Krystal now decided to call Xiumin.

“Hello?” once Xiumin answered the call.

“Krystal here, you need to find Taemin right now and erased his memory about earlier.” Krystal said, swallowing some of her words in the process of speaking faster than normal. Xiumin just made a noise, meaning that he didn’t really get everything that Krystal said. The latter just sighed and repeated everything, now more speaking normally.

“Why? I thought he’s one of the people that Lay erased the memories of earlier?” Xiumin asked confused.

“No. This one is different. Kiseop oppa heard Taemin’s thoughts earlier when he suddenly burst inside the studio. He said that Taemin just saw Baekhyun oppa and Chayeol oppa teleporting. I’m not sure when exactly; I’m just guessing that it’s after your meeting earlier.” Krystal immediately explained.

Xiumin ‘tsked’ obviously not amused of the situation. He’s gonna have a talk about those two later, that’s for sure. Teleporting in the school grounds is fine as long as they are being cautious since there are still humans that go to this school.

“You need to hurry oppa.” Sulli added, in a panic. “Jongin just got a message from Taemin wanting us to meet him in the park now. I’m not sure if he’s already there or still in his dorm room.”

“We need to go oppa. Jongin is waiting for us outside. I’ll ask if he’s texting Taemin if where he is now and I’ll text you the location, okay?” Krystal said, saying goodbye and dragging Sulli out where Jongin is busy with his phone.

“Why do girls took longer minutes just to do a retouch?” Jongin said, voice teasing once he looked from his phone to the girls walking towards him. The girls just laughed it off.

“It’s a girl’s thing. You wouldn’t understand a thing since you my friend is a boy” Krytal said, tone also teasing. Jongin just pout at the reply and is about to counter it when Sulli asked if Taemin is now in the park waiting for them. The three of them walked side by side, making Jongin in the middle.

The only good thing about their campus is that it’s too big; they need to ride the campus service from every department building towards the gate. And their building is in the Arts department which is the third building from to the right. So they still have time to spare for Xiumin to find Taemin.

“No. But he said he’s almost there” comes Jongin reply. Krystal then nodded and then sat inside the service car along with the other students that wanted to go outside the campus premises. Sending a message to Xiumin about what Jongin just said.

“Found him.” Krystal can now breathe normally when she read Xiumins’ reply a few minutes later. They’re almost near the school gates.

“Xiumin oppa found him.” She said, Sulli nodded at her direction after she hears  
Krystal’s thoughts.

“You need to tell oppa to at least make Taemin say something to us later just so Jongin won’t suspect why Taemin suddenly can’t remember why he wants to talk to us.” Krystal then nodded and texted Xiumin of what Sulli just said.

It’s really a good thing that Sulli and her are a pack, because if Sulli is in a different pack, they’re gonna have a problem of communicating silently like this. Their phones will be a no-no ‘cause Jongin might ask them why they’re so busy with their phones.

“Should we take the shortcut to the park?” Jongin asked, stepping out of the service. He walked ahead from the girls, tapping his ID on the screen and pressing ‘out’. Sulli just hummed and did the same thing as Jongin and went out.

“Sounds okay to me” Krystal said, now joining her two friends. The park is not far from their school, in fact it’s only a 30 minutes’ walk and if they’re taking the shortcut it’ll only be almost 15 minutes from their school. It’s a shortcut only a few of them knows.

The three of them walked towards the bushes for the shortcut while talking. Jongin sometimes fumbling with his phone to probably text Taemin, at least the girls can now relax getting the previous concern out of the way. Though, deep inside them they’re still nervous for they know that it’ll be known by Kyungsoo by this day.

Kyungsoo is strict about them showing their strength or ability towards humans. Even those that are close to him are being punished if it’ll be out of hand. And from what the girls heard from their alpha, Kyungsoo’s punisher is ruthless and shows no mercy. They just hope that it will still be fine by the end of the day.

“Tae!”

The girls snapped out of their thoughts when Jongin suddenly yelled and is now running. They saw Taemin sitting somewhat dazed in the swing. It only means that Xiumin already did what he’s supposed to do.

“Tae?” Jongin asked once he’s in front of his bestfriend.

Jongin slightly shook Taemin just in case the other did not notice. But the girls knew it’s the effect of erasing someone’s memory. Sulli then stepped in and put a  
pressure on Taemins veins to wake him up in his daze.

“Yah! Lee Taemin!” Given that Jongin shouted in Taemins ear, the latter jumped at this and held his chest, giving Jongin a terrified look, the girls’ just laugh at his reaction while Jongin is in serious mode.

“Don’t give me that look, Tae!” Jongin grumbled. “You were just sitting there looking absolutely blank! Like what the hell man!”

The girls just laugh it off, this is a normal thing for Jongin to do, they think. Taemin just shook his head in amusement to his bestfriend. Jongins is not Jongin if he is not ranting at them.

“I wonder if someone could keep your mouth shut the whole day” Taemin said, teasing his bestfriend is what he does best.

Jongin then stopped and glared at him while simultaneously looking at the girls who’re just in the side and watching them bicker. Jongin is not amused at all. What good friends he has, he thinks.

“Alright you two, stop it now before this will be the reason for world war 4.” The two guys just gaped at Sulli but stopped either way. Krystal then asked why Taemin wanted to talk to them. Jongin just now remembered the whole reason and sat beside Taemin.

“Is there any problem, Tae?” Jongin asked, Taemin just sighed and looked up at the now darkening sky. It’s almost night time.

“It’s not really a problem, but for me it is.” Taemin just looked at his friends, concern lacing their faces. He’s glad he has friends like this.

Krystal and Sulli already knew that it’ll be a different problem, but what Taemin said still shocked them. Seeing Taemin now lowering his head as if ashamed of what his friends would say especially Jongin. The girls looked at Jongin and then Taemin, alternating their eyes on the two.

“Yo-you what?!” Jongin exclaimed. He needs to calm down, really. This is his bestfriend since womb days, if there is such a thing. But he can’t calm down. Nuh-uh!

“I-I’m--” before Taemin could finish, Jongin grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

“You. Kissed. My. Sister?!” Voice deadly as Jongin spoke of them, each word with emphasis.

Oh-oh. This is so not good. And Taemin runs for his life.

Meanwhile

Xiumin I still looking at them from afar. He needs to make sure that everything’s okay before he leaves. He just shakes his head at the possible outcome if no one knew of what Taemin saw today. And what might Kyungsoo do if ever. He just shivers at the thought.

When he saw that Taemin is now running in circles because of what he said to the other guy they are with who is now chasing after Taemin, Xiumin then deemed that it’s already okay so he sent a text to Krystal and vanished in thin air.

\----

“I don’t get what the two of you are thinking! Vanishing in the middle of school?!” Kyungsoo shouted.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol cowered at this, seeing those deep set of red eyes almost dark and Kyungsoo’s fangs being shown to them. Who wouldn’t? Of course Kyungsoo would be angry at them, they were being careless.

“And here I thought that you two are responsible enough!” The two flinched at  
Kyungsoo’s tone, even those who’re listening does too. Even Vlad himself.

“We-we are really sorry, Sire!” Chanyeol whimpered as Kyungsoo walked closer. Chanyeol then wrapped his arms to Baekhyun to somewhat protect him if ever Kyungsoo will do something.

The moment Kyungsoo is already in front of them, Chanyeol suddenly hugged Baekhyun tight; you can even see his body shaking in fear of what would happen. Lay then interfered and made himself as a human barricade.. or in this case a vampire baricade. Even though he’s also scared, he doesn’t want his friends to be hurt.

“S-Sire, please let us settle this in a ca-calmly manner.” Xiumin voiced out, though  
he is stuttering. Kyungsoo just gave him a pointed look one Xiumin instantly avoided.

Kyungsoo then felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately acknowledging who it was, he sighed and made himself calm. This is not the first time he’s almost overtaken by his anger.

“Let them rest for now, brother.” As Vlad said those words, he signaled everyone out of the room. Though a bit hesitant since it’s not coming from their master, Lay knows that Vlad will talk Kyungsoo out. After all Kyungsoo sometimes listens to his brother. He just wished that this is one of those sometimes.

Once the others are out, leaving Kyungsoo and Vlad alone, the latter felt the temperature dropped and he can feel chills. He gulped, he knows he shouldn’t have done that but he also know that if Kyungsoo is already in his calm state, he would’ve regret what he would’ve done that’s why he needs to intervene.

“Brother…” Vlad said slowly, one hand still on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo doesn’t react, back still facing him. Now he doesn’t have the guts to face  
Kyungsoo. He starts sweating but visibly relaxes when Kyungsoo hummed.

“…You know that I will regret it..” Kyungsoo said slowly, and Vlad can now really relax. His brother was thinking and calming himself earlier. It’s a good sign.

“I know…” he said, slowly facing Kyungsoo. He made a sad smile once he looked at him. “It’s what you always do every time you lose your temper..”

Kyungsoo’s also smiled sadly. Of course. It’s what he does. And he doesn’t want  
that again. Thinking of the possibilities he would’ve done to those two, he shakes his head as if saying ‘no’ and looked at his brother, eyes now a shade of brown instead of dark red.

“Thank you…” he murmured and then vanished.

Vlad let out a sigh of relief. It’s a step his brother needs to do on his own. He needs to overcome his demons and finally find peace and eventually, love.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait~ Hope you'll like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> What to do with the tags? 🤔😔


End file.
